the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fantastic Four
: "The Fantastic Four are no more." : ―Reed Richards The Fantastic Four is a group of scientists led by scientist Reed Richards. After the team gained powers during a trip gone wrong through space, they ended up using their powers for the greater good of mankind. Based in the Baxter Building, the team is supported and kept in motion by Reed's huge fortune accumulated by the many patents he has made in his rather long and complicated past of inventions. The superheroic exploits of this team has left them as a worldwide sensation. Due to the death of lovable teen hero Johnny Storm aka. the Human Torch, the team began to fall apart beginning with Sue Storm leaving for Namor. It was however later decided that she would rejoin and the four would disband officially and form the amazing Future Foundation. Biography Baxter Foundation Meeting Eachother The Team was originally brought together through the Baxter Foundation, Ben and Reed we're the members to join last and after proving their worth to the company, they we're brought onto the project that would soon gift them and two others their abilities Journey through the Cosmos Lift-off After months of work, the team (Susan, Johnny, Ben, and Reed) took off into space with some other people. They journeyed the cosmos for up to a year and these events led to them getting huge more amounts of Government Funding and they planned on leaving space earlier then expected, which angered some. Catching Venom Whilst journeying space, a kylntar alien known as Venom who had attached himself to a small meteorite collided with the Four's ship and attached himself on without their notice in hopes of finding a new planet to inhabit. Becoming Super After a newer, better ship was halfway to completion, the team began to travel back in hopes of picking it up and going back out into space. However, Victor von Doom, a passenger, thought they we're already on the verge of greatness and sabotaged the shuttle thinking that when they reported the shuttles small disfunctions it would slow down the new ship's creation on Earth. However, instead of cutting minor systems that wouldn't effect the ship, he accidentally messed with the ship's controls and it went spiraling throughout space off course, the rocket was bombarded by a wave of cosmic radiation eventually before Reed was able to fix the shuttle. The surviving Passengers passed out and awoke during the shuttle's crashing on Earth. Returning in Fours Government Funding After a month approximately in hospitals and labs, they we're deemed safe. The Four we're deemed safe to be around in public, von Doom was nowhere to be seen at the crash site. However the crash made the Government begin to lose interest in the Baxter Foundation and slow down funding but the four continued to do heroic deeds, but in very different ways. Facing Doctor Doom Public Face Members Allies Enemies Paraphernalia * Expandable uniforms. * A universal translator capable of translating almost any language depending on the desire of the user. * Multiple automobiles and vehicles reserved for special forms of transportation. The Fantastic Four also possesses many other vehicles and hovercrafts capable of space travel. * They possess several of the remarkable inventions created by Reed Richards and his other scientist allies and friends. Relationships Gallery A Gallery of photos deemed good of the Fantastic Four Fantastic Four.jpg DD-Meeting with Reed.jpg SI-Nigwad.png SI-Clobbering Time.png Thumbnail-Skrull1.jpg Facing off.png Notes * Due to a cosmic balance concerning the four superhero adventurers, they must stay in proximity of one another to a certain range or their powers will begin to vanish, causing a lethargic reaction to arise from the adventurers. The range in which this side-effect of departure occurs is not specified. Category:Teams Category:Baxter Foundation Category:Organisations Category:Fantastic Four Category:Fantastic Four Equipment Category:Heroes Category:Fantastic Four Bases Category:Fantastic Four Stories Category:Defunct Teams